Tricky Treats
by MishaMuse
Summary: I had a crazy vision of several young  8-10 years old  WWE superstars, out trick or treating. This is just a bit of random silliness that will likely be a two shot.


A/N: Last night, before I went to sleep, I had a crazy vision of several young (8-10 years old) WWE superstars, out trick or treating. Darkest-Hearts was already working on a drawing of the same thing, so maybe that's what made the image pop into my head. Since Halloween is only a few days away, I decided to go ahead and try my hand at writing a one shot that involves mostly the characters from Mizard as kids. I'm including some others because honestly? They're just too good to pass up. :) Sincere apologies for any offensive portrayals contained within. It's all in good fun, people! :D

A/N: I lost this story in my computer's abyss for a week and then wasn't inspired, but now I've got this much done. It'll probably be a two shot.

A/N: I don't own anyone. All relationships portrayed here are fictional, unless they aren't.

Tricky Treats

"Tricky treats!" Zack crowed, swinging his bright orange pumpkin in one hand while his other tightly gripped the hand of his older cousin, Phil. "Tricky treats!"

Phil sighed and tried to adjust his mask so he could still see. He'd left his glasses at home, and dark was falling. Zack's little hand was slick with sweat and the older boy was having a hard time containing his cousin. "Zack," he said, annoyed. "Stop trying to run off."

"Tricky treats, Pill!" Zack whined.

Phil's shoulders tensed as he heard snickering behind him. "Pill, huh? Sounds like the little guy knows you well." Phil turned to glare at the other boy, and found himself face to face with Mike Mizanin and Randy Orton. Mike was dressed as a pirate and Randy was dressed as a snake with vampire fangs.

Feeling suddenly self conscious about his own costume, a plastic spiderman mask and his Spidey pajamas, Phil said, "Sorry, guys. My mom made me bring him." He stared down at Zack, who was in his Batman jammies, a cowboy hat perched precariously on his blonde locks.

"At least you match. Sort of," Mike said.

Before Phil could reply, Jeff and Matt Hardy joined them. Jeff was wearing a sheet that had been cut to make it resemble a choir robe. Attached to his back was a set of cardboard wings, sprinkled with gold glitter and a wire that led up to a halo. Matt was dressed, for some reason, as a mouse. "Don't ask," the elder Hardy muttered to Phil when the other boy opened his mouth.

"Tricky treats!" Zack said loudly, tugging Phil's hand. "I want tricky treats nooow!"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Maybe we'd better get moving. The others can catch up." He took a half dozen steps, Zack's hand held tightly in his, when Mark Henry jumped out of the shrub next to the house they were passing. "Argh!" Phil shrieked, causing the others to laugh. "Why would you do that?"

Mark grinned. "I'm a monster." He was dressed as a football player, Phil noted sourly. Then again, Mark couldn't make up his mind what he wanted to be on a normal day, never mind Halloween.

Zack sniffled. "Oh, hey," Phil said, frowning at his cousin. "Zacky, don't…"

Matt crept closer and looked down at the small boy. "I think you broke it, Mark," he said seriously.

Mark sighed and scooped up Zack. "Come on, kiddo. Don't cry. How about a piece of candy?"

"Tricky treats?" Zack asked hopefully.

Mark nodded and dug a tootsie roll out of his bag, then handed it to Zack. "There ya go." He set the youngster down. "Now let's go get you some candy of your own, okay?"

"Yes!" Zack said.

Phil grabbed his cousin's hand before the boy could dart into the street. "Where are John and Jay?" he asked, annoyed as he was tugged toward a house. "They're late."

"Jay said something about makeup," Matt said. "He said they'd catch up later."

"Then I guess we have to go without them," Mike said. "I need candy now."

Phil shrugged and tightened his hold on Zack's hand. "Tricky treats?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Yes," Mike said, taking Zack's other hand and leaving Phil to deal with both his own treat bag and Zack's plastic Jack o lantern. "We can tricky treat the whole street, little guy. But then maybe your cousin Phil can take you home?"

Phil bit his lip. "That would probably be okay," he agreed. "Mom said I had to take him out, but she didn't say he had to be out with me the whole night."

"Tricky treats?" Zack said again, turning to look at his cousin.

"Come on," Mike said. "I know the perfect place to start." They tromped up the sidewalk to the first house and Matt rang the bell.

"Tricky treats!" Zack said loudly when someone answered.

"Grawwr!" growled their neighbor, Mr. Sheamus. "What do you want, fella?"

"We're trick or treating," Mike said, while Phil comforted a whimpering Zack. "You know, we ring your doorbell, you give us a treat?"

"Fine," said Mr. Sheamus after a moment's consideration. "I'll give you a treat, but then you get off my porch!"

They got their treats and thanked Mr. Sheamus. "By the way," Randy said, "I like your ghost costume, Mr. Sheamus."

"I thought he was supposed to be a vampire," Mike said.

"Go away!" Mr. Sheamus roared, slamming the door.

"Someone's touchy," Matt muttered. "I think he gave me a container of black pepper."

Jeff looked into his bag. "I got cough drops. Cherry flavor."

Phil cautiously checked his cousin's Jack o lantern. "Well?" Mike asked. "Did he give you and Zack something weird?"

"He gave Zack a bottle of vanilla extract," Phil said, frowning, "and he gave me a spoon."

Mike laughed. "He didn't even give you something to eat? I got a packet of cookie mix. Chocolate chip. What about you, Orton?"

The boy dressed as a viper stared into his bag. "A can of split pea soup. Maybe you should have been more specific about what kind of a treat we wanted, Mike."

"I got a half a box of cereal," Mark said, digging the box out so he could throw a handful of cereal in his mouth. "Mm. Cap'n Crunch."

Phil shook his head. "I hope the rest of the night's better. Where to next?"

"This house," said Mike. "They have decorations up and it looks awesome!"

Phil rolled his eyes at his friend's word choice, but he nevertheless followed Mike onto the porch of the next house. They knocked and the door was answered by Mr. Helmsley and Mr. Michaels. "Tricky treats!" Zack crowed happily. He pulled his hand from Phil's and snatched his jack o lantern bucket and held it out, smiling beatifically.

"Aww look, Shawny," said Mr. Helmsley. "What a cute bunch of kids! Where's the candy bowl?"

Mr. Michaels smiled and held up the bowl. "Right here, Hunter," he said. Together, they handed out the treats.

"Thank you!" the boys chorused.

"Are you guys gay?" Mike added after his thank you.

"No, we just live together," said Mr. Helmsley.

"Aren't you like fifty or something?" Mike added. "And you still live together? You're totally gay."

"Off the porch, kid," Mr. Helmsley growled.

"Well, at least they gave out good treats," said Phil consolingly to Mike when the pair slammed the door.

"Yeah, I suppose." He paused. "Holy crap, what are you supposed to be?"

"What?" Phil asked, blinking.

"I'm a vampire," John said from behind Phil.

"Then why are you all sparkly?" Mike asked. "Are you a gay vampire?"

"Why are you so fixated on gay stuff today?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Mike said. "Anyway, what are you supposed to be, Jay?"

"I'm a zombie," Jay said.

"Uh…" Mike gave the costume a critical once over. "Are you sure? Because you look like the Cookie Monster."

"Cookie!" Zack said, holding out his bucket to Jay. "Cookie?"

Jay turned to John. "What is he talking about? My mom said it was a zombie costume. She even did the make-up for me."

"Dude," said John, "you're wearing a fuzzy blue suit and she painted your face blue. I didn't want to say anything because we're friends and I know you're blind as a bat without your glasses, but yeah. You're Cookie Monster."

"Again?" said Jay with a sigh. "How does this keep happening?"

"I'd suggest wearing your glasses next time when you pick the costume out," said Phil.

"Ugh, whatever," Christian said. "I hate my glasses. So are we trick or treating or not?"

"Tricky treats!" Zack said.

"Right. I'm picking the next house," Mark said.

"Why?" Mike demanded.

"Because I'm the mom, that's why?"

Mike held his hands up. "Go right ahead then, mom."

Mark studied the block, then pointed. "That one, with the garden gnomes."

They trooped down to the house and knocked on the door. It was opened by Mr. Johnson. "Tricky treats!" the whole group cried, and Zack held out his bucket.

"Well, aren't you cute?" said Mr. Johnson.

"Something smells really good," said Mike, sniffing the air. "Are you cooking something?"

Mr. Johnson smiled. "I sure am, Timmy!"

"I'm Mike," Mike said.

"Timmy, Mike. Does it matter? I've got some great candy for you guys." He held the bowl out and let them each choose their treat.

"Thank you!" they cried out.

Mike paused. "Do you cook often?"

"All the time," said Mr. Johnson. "So much so that my neighbors often gather outside my house and ask one another, 'Do you smell what the Rock is cooking tonight?'" He beamed at the kids. "Happy Halloween!"

"Mark picked a good house," said Phil. "He should pick the next one, too."

"Okay!" Mark said. He frowned and pointed across the street. "How about that one?"

"Looks cheery," said Mike doubtfully.

"Come on, it'll be fine," said Matt.

They tromped up to the door and knocked. Ms. Blank answered. "Hello!" she said happily. "Are you trick or treating?"

"Tricky treats!" Zack said.

"Oh, good. I thought you might be salesmen," said Ms. Blank. "And I have plenty of brushes, vacuums and encepholapedias."

"Do you mean encyclopedias?" Matt asked.

"Books. Big books," said Ms. Blank. "Here, hold on. I've got your treats all ready to go." She dropped a paper bag into each of their treat bags. "Merry happy Halloween!"

"Thanks!" said Phil.

Matt pulled out the bag she'd given him. "What is it?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but it's dripping," Matt said.

Jeff opened his. "It's ice cream," he informed the others. "Green ice cream."

"What?" Phil said, pulling out his bag to examine it. "Oh my God, she gave us a scoop of green ice cream in a bag!"

Matt sniffed the bag. "It's pistachio, I think," he said finally.

"Oh, good!" said Mark. He upended his ice cream into his cereal box. "These things are way better with pistachio ice cream."

Phil shuddered. "I'm picking the next house," he said. "And I'm going to say that one." The house was dark, with tombstones on the lawn.

"Awesome," Mike said. "Let's go."

They knocked and the door was answered by a boy about their age, who glared at them. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Tricky treats?" said Zack in a timid voice.

The boy sneered. "Little brat." Matt glared at him.

"Drew!" said the boy's mom. "Where are your manners? Give them their treats."

With a snarl, the boy threw a handful of candy onto the porch. "Now get lost!" Then he slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Phil asked.

"That's Drew McIntyre," said Matt, still glaring at the door. "He's a jerk." He scooped up the candy and distributed it, giving Zack and Jeff the two extra pieces.

"My turn to pick," said Matt.

"No, I want to!" Jeff said.

Matt sighed. "Okay, go ahead."

"I want to go to that house!" Jeff pointed to a duplex. "Because it's got twice the treats!"

They headed for the first door of the duplex and knocked. By now, the group seemed content to let Zack yell "Tricky treats" for them, since the little boy got such a kick out of it.

"Well hello," said Mr. Morrison. He had on a weird shirt that showed off his chest. "Aren't you all darling? Would you like to come in? I've got some special candy in my kitchen."

Phil shook his head. "Sorry, we aren't allowed to go in anywhere."

"Too bad," said Mr. Morrison with a sigh. "Well, here you go, kids. Maybe you can come back later this week and I'll have more candy for you."

"Um," Phil said. "We have to go now."

"Creepy," Mike said when they were away from the door. "Let's hope the other person who lives here isn't that bad." They knocked on the second door and were greeted by Ms. Phoenix.

"Tricky treats?" Zack said.

"Oh, you're all so cute!" said Ms. Phoenix. She handed out the candy.

Mike asked, "Um, just curious, but are you a boy or a girl?"

"That's not a nice thing to ask someone!" said Ms. Phoenix.

"Well, I asked my mom, but she said she wasn't sure."

"Get lost, you little creep!" Ms. Phoenix bellowed.

"Mike! That was rude!" Phil said.

"And yet, I'm still not sure what the answer is," Mike replied.

"I'll pick next," John said. "How about that house?"

They trooped to the door and were surprised to see Mr. Piper in his kilt. "Maybe you should have saved that last question for this house," Randy said to Mike.

"Hello, boys!" said Mr. Piper. "How about some candy?" He held up the bowl.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Mike blurted out.

"It's a kilt," said Mr. Piper. "Thanks for asking." He smiled and distributed the candy. "Happy Halloween!"

Phil looked at his watch. "One more house, and then I'm taking Zack home."

"Tricky treats?" Zack asked.

"Yes, one more," Phil said. "So you pick, Zacky."

Zack happily pointed at a huge, forbidding house at the end of the street. "Tricky treats!"

"Uh," Phil said, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea.

"He picked," Randy said. "So we have to go. Come on. I'm not afraid."

After a minute, Randy stood on the porch with Jeff, the others ranging down the steps behind them. Randy rang the bell. After a long pause, the door was opened by Mr. McMahon. "What do you want?" the man demanded.

"We're trick or treating," Randy said, since Zack had fallen mute at the imposing man's gruff demeanor.

Mr. McMahon studied them. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"A viper," Randy said. "It's my favorite kind of snake."

With a grunt, Mr. McMahon pulled a candy bowl from the table in his entryway and handed out full sized candy bars. "Now go away."

Phil stared in amazement at the Reece's he'd gotten. "That was awesome!" he said.

"Hey!" Mike told him, "that's my line!"

"Sorry, Mike. I'd better take Zack home now," said Phil.

"We'll walk with you," Mike said. "And then we can trick or treat your house."

"Tricky treats!" Zack said. "Haaaappy Halloweeeen!"

Phil grinned at his cousin and realized that Zack was right. It had been a Happy Halloween so far.


End file.
